Learning TO Trust
by mellomoon50
Summary: A twelve-year-old girl and her five-year-old brother get involved in Peter and Neal's lastest case.
1. Chapter 1

Learning To Trust

Summary: A twelve-year-old girl and her five-year-old brother get involved in Peter and Neal's newest case.

Warning: Contains discussion of past child abuse.

Warning: This story does not contain spanking of minor children, but it is the first in a series of stories that do.

Note: Set a little after the season two premier.

Note: I plan on turning this into a series, if people like it. I really don't have a life, so I should be able to make frequent updates. Maybe every day or at least every other day. I would love to hear from you to know if anyone wants me to continue this series.

Some of the stories in the series will be funny and rated G. Others will be darker, dealing with tough issues and will be rated T or M. I will have warnings for all of my stories.

Note: In my series, Clinton Jones has custody of his twelve-year-old nephew. His sister and her husband were killed by a drunk driver two years ago.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Twelve-year-old Erica sat on a park bench, watching her little brother play tag with three other little boys. It was a warm morning, and the young girl knew that within a couple hours the temperature would reach in the upper nineties. She planned on being back at the hotel by then.

The two kids had been living on their own for the past two months, since their Mom was killed by her drunken boyfriend. Being in charge of her five-year-old brother wasn't new to Erica, she had been the one who had been taking care of him since his birth. Her Mom brought him home from the hospital, handed him to the then seven-year-old Erica and told her he was hers.

It had been Erica who had changed his diapers, fed him, sat up with him when he was sick, taught him to read and write, and everything else. Their Mom had barely spoken to the young boy.

Erica loved her brother and didn't resent having to care for him, but at times she just wanted to be a normal kid.

A woman in her mid thirties sat down on the bench beside Erica, and sat her purse between them.

"Good morning." The woman greeted.

"Morning." Erica replied, noticing that the purse was slightly opened and that the woman's wallet was laying right on top.

"Lexis." The woman called out to a little girl climbing up the slide. "Be careful."

While the woman's focus was on the little girl, Erica carefully reached over and pulled the wallet from the purse. Then she tucked the wallet into her own blue jean shoulder bag that was sitting at her feet.

Pick pocketing was one of the many talents one of her Mom's boyfriends had taught her. Allen Marsh was a career con artist and thief, and had taught Erica the trade during the three years that her Mom dated him.

Allen had been the only one of her Mom's boyfriends that the young girl liked, most were either abusive or just plain idiots. Allen was nice to the young girl and Erica had dreamed that one day him and her Mom would marry, but they never did. But from the age of eight to eleven, Erica was schooled in the art of the con.

She was very good at small cons and pocket picking, which had came in very handy in her short life. Her Mom was always gone for weeks at a time, leaving her and her brother alone with no money. But Erica made sure they never went without, she was determined to provide for them.

"Joey." She called out, catching her brother's attention. "Time to go, sport."

"Just five more minutes." The little boy pleaded, giving her his best puppy eyes. "Please."

"Five." Erica said, holding up five fingers.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Neal walked into Peter's office and sat down. "New case?" He asked the older man.

"Yeah. What do you know about Allen Marsh?"

"Never heard of him."

"He's a small time con man and thief, just got of prison a month ago after serving four months for art theft."

"You think he's up to his old tricks again?"

"The FBI received a tip stating that Marsh has plans to rob an art gallery on Matthews Street in a week."

"Reliable tip?"

"Not really, ex-girlfriend."

"You think she was lying to get back at him for something?"

"Probably, but we're going to check it out anyway." He stood up and headed for the door. "The gallery has a lot of expensive art on display."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Peter and Neal walked into the art gallery and Neal's attention was instantly drawn to a painting of a rocky beach and ocean scene.

"Peter." He said. "This is an original Grant painting, they are very rare. And very expensive, about two hundred grand."

"You are correct." The two men looked up and saw an attractive woman in her early thirties walking towards them. "We have two of Grant's paintings up for sale, would you like to see the other one?"

"Yes."

"No."

Neal and Peter both answered at the same time.

"I'm Agent Peter Burke. FBI." Peter showed her his badge. "This is my consultant Neal Caffrey, we would like to speak to the owner."

"You are." The woman replied. "I am Angela Brier, how can help you?"

"We have reason to believe that someone will try to rob your gallery within a week."

"Please, come into my office." The woman lead them into a spacious office.

"How sure are you?" She asked, once they were in the office.

"We received a questionable tip, but we are taking the threat seriously." Peter replied.

"Have you noticed anything odd the past few days?" Neal asked. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

"No."

"I'm assuming you have surveillance camera's in place." Peter said.

"Of course."

"We will need to review them."

"I will give you anything you need."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Erica and Joey walked into their hotel room and the young boy instantly turned on the tv.

"One hour." Erica said. She tried to limit his tv time.

The hotel they were staying at was run down and in desperate need of repair. But their room was clean and no one bothered them. The manager didn't seem to mind two kids being alone, as long as Erica paid her bill every week.

The room consisted of two single beds, a small tv on a table, a microwave, and a small refrigerator. Joey laid on his stomach on his bed, watching cartoons. Erica sat cross legged on her bed, her shoulder bag in front of her.

The young girl pulled the wallet that she stole out and flipped through it. There was a debit card, a couple credit cards, a few pictures, driver's license, and seventy three dollars.

Erica got off the bed and walked into the bathroom, then she climbed on top of the sink. The young girl carefully removed a loose heating vent and then pulled out a thick envelope. She put the money in the envelope, then tossed the wallet and other stuff into the trash can. Erica replaced the envelope and the vent cover, then she jumped down and went back into the main room.

Allen had taught her to either use the credit cards right after the theft, or to throw them away. He told her never to hang onto anything that could link herself to a crime. She didn't have to worry about the maid finding the stolen wallet in the trash; the hotel didn't have a maid. If you wanted the trash taken out, you had to be the one to take it out. That suited Erica just fine; it made it so much easier to hid stuff in the large dumpster behind the hotel.

The young girl rolled her eyes when she heard the familiar theme song of Sponge Bob Square Pants. She hated that show, but her little brother loved it.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Peter and Neal sat in a conference room at the FBI headquarters, watching video footage from the art gallery's security camera. They had been at it for over two hours and had yet to find anything out of the ordinary.

"How many more hours of this do we have to watch?" Neal asked.

"Forty six." Peter replied, causing the younger man to groan loudly.

They watched for several more minutes, then they saw Allen Marsh enter the gallery. They watched as he walked around the showroom, looking at the paintings.

"He keeps scanning the room for possible exits and for security." Neal said. "It's subtle, but it's what he's doing."

"How would you rob the place?" Peter asked.

"I'm reformed Peter, I wouldn't rob the gallery."

"How about if you weren't reformed."

"I've been thinking about that. When we were there, I noticed that they had a pretty good security system. They have motion censors around the more expensive paintings, and a fairly complicated alarm system on the front and back door. The windows are also alarmed."

"Air vent system?"

"Too small for a person to fit, unless you were a midget."

"Marsh is just under six feet tall."

"And has broad shoulders." Neal said. "He couldn't fit."

"Then how is he planning on doing it?"

"No idea."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Back at the hotel, Erica and Joey were sitting on Erica's bed. The little boy was sitting in his sister's lap, as she read him a book about knights and dragons. They heard a knock on the door and looked at each other.

"Stay here." Erica said, as she slid him from her lap and stood up. She walked to the door and called out. "Yes?"

"It's Allen." A familiar voice answered.

The young girl quickly opened the door and smiled at the man standing there, a man she hadn't seen in a little over a year.

"Hey, Erica." He smiled, hugging the girl.

"Hey." She said, returned the hug. "It's good to see you."

Allen Marsh shut the door and said, "I was sorry to hear about your Mom. I would have come sooner, but I was in prison." He saw the little boy still sitting on the bed. "Hey Joey, remember me?"

The young boy shook his head.

"Well, you were only four the last time I saw you. In fact, you had just turned four."

"Joey, this Allen. He's a friend of mine."

"Hi." Joey said shyly.

Allen looked around the small room and then looked at Erica. "Why the crappy hotel? You're a good enough con artist to be living in the Ritz."

"Places like the Ritz ask too many questions when two kids try to check in alone." Erica replied. "Right now, we have to keep a low profile."

Marsh nodded and said. "Makes since." Then he smiled and asked. "How would you like to make a ton of money, and have a real home."

"Joey." The young girl said, taking a hold of her brother's hand and helping him off of the bed. "Allen and I need to talk; I want you to wait in the bathroom."

"Why?" He asked, as she led him into the bathroom and sat him on top of the closed toilet seat.

"Cause I said so." She said, turning on the shower and the sink. "Do not turn these off, our conversation in private."

"How long do I have to stay here?' Joey whined.

"Just a little while, Sport. I promise."

Erica shut the bathroom door and looked at Marsh. "I'm listening."

"What's with that?" The man asked, nodding towards the closed bathroom door.

"I figure your plan involves some kind of con."

"It does."

"I don't want Joey involved. He's a good kid; I want him to succeed in life without becoming a con artist."

"You enjoy a con." Allen said, giving her a strange look. "Maybe he will too."

"No." Erica said, firmly. "Joey does not get involved."

"Ok." Allen smiled. "How about you?"

"I'm always up to a good con." She returned the smile.

"There is an art gallery on Matthews Street, we can get a few hundred thousand. Plenty of money for us to start over."

"Us?"

"Us, I want you and Joey to live with me. If your Mom and me had married, then I'd be your step father. What do you say?"

"Joey stays out of every con, every deal."

"Of course."

"Sounds good." Erica knew the man had an arterial motive, knew she was being used. But she figured that she could use him as well. With an adult, at least they would be able to check into better hotels.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Peter and Neal sat at the dinning room table in the Burke's home, trying to figure out how someone could break into the gallery.

"There is only one way." Neal said. "This vent here." He pointed to a vent on the blueprint they were looking at.

"A grown man could not fit in there." Peter said. "And most grown women couldn't either."

"How about a kid?"

"A kid?"

"Yeah, some cons use kids to do the dirty work."

Peter nodded grimly and pulled out his phone, he had seen many cons where children were involved. "Jones." said into the phone. "I need you to do a deep background check on Marsh, I need to know of children he may have had contact with. Yeah, he may be planning on using a kid in the gallery heist."

Peter hung up about the same time the front door opened and Elizabeth walked in, carrying bags of Chinese take out food. Both men stood up and helped her with the bags.

"Smells great Honey." Peter said, kissing her tenderly on the lips. "I'm starved."

"Me too." Neal said.

"Then dig in boys." Elizabeth said.

The three friends set the food out and made their plates, then they sat at the table.

"New case?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, we think a man named Allen Marsh is planning on robbing an art gallery." Peter said. "We just have to figure out how."

Peter's phone rung and he answered it, then thanked the caller and hung up. His expression told the others that the news was bad.

"What's wrong, Peter?" Elizabeth asked.

"That was Jones." Peter replied. "Marsh dated a woman named Norma Milton for about three years; Milton had two children at the time. The oldest, a girl named Erica, was arrested when she was ten for running a three card Monty scam. The police believed it was Marsh that taught her how to do it, but there was no proof. They stopped dating about a year ago. Erica is now twelve."

"You think he's going to use a kid?" Elizabeth asked, sadly. "That's horrible."

"A lot of con artists do." Neal said. "Sometimes kids can do things that adults can't."

"You have pulled countless cons." Elizabeth said, looking at Neal. "But I know you have never used a kid like that."

"How do you know?" Neal wanted to know.

"Because I know you, I know you have a good heart."

"Thanks Elizabeth." Neal said. It meant a lot to him to know that was how Elizabeth felt. "And you're right about me not using kids." Then he grinned and added. "Well, I have been known to pay one twenty dollars to deliver a message to the FBI surveillance team. But I would never get a kid to do something illegal or put them in any type of danger."

"You paid that brat twenty bucks?" Peter asked glaring at the younger man. "He stuck his tongue out at me and called me a goon with a stick up my ass."

"He was a very observant lad." Neal said, earning him another glare.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

How do you like it so far?


	2. Chapter 2

Three evenings later, Peter and Neal were once again inside the art gallery. The lights were turned off, and the two men were sitting in the floor behind the counter.

"This is getting really old." Neal complained.

"You wanted to be a consultant to the FBI." Peter reminded him. "The FBI sometimes has to perform stakeouts. Cowboy up and quit complaining." He too was getting tired of sitting in the closed gallery, but he wasn't about to admit it to Neal.

"Eyes open, Peter." Jones' voice came through their earwigs. "Someone just climbed into the outside vent, should be inside the gallery within seconds.

"Is it Erica?" Peter asked.

"Probably, but whoever it is is wearing a ski mask."

Peter and Neal raised up and crouched behind the counter, watching the vent. They heard shuffling noises, then saw the vent cover pop off the wall. A short person climbed out of the vent, dressed in black and carrying a large duffle bag..

"About the right size for Erica." Peter whispered.

The intruder pulled out a small flashlight, and put it in her mouth to hold it. Then she climbed on top of the table right beside the vent. Once on the table, she pulled out a small gun from her waistband. She aimed the gun at the ceiling and pulled the trigger, a split second later they heard a loud clink.

"She just disabled the sprinkler system." Peter whispered softly so the intruder could not hear him. "Wonder what type of gun that is, it's not a real gun."

The intruder pulled out a small bag of smoke bombs and a lighter.

"She's a genius." Neal whispered, as she lit one and tossed it onto the floor. The green smoke that poured from the little smoke bomb made the laser motion detectors stand out is bright red.

She quickly jumped from the table and started placing painting into the duffle bag, careful not to trip any of the alarms. As soon as the smoke cleared, she would light another smoke bomb. Within a few minutes, she had the duffle bag full of very expensive paintings.

"Wonder how she plans on leaving." Neal said. "That duffle bag will not fit in the vent, I doubt she could carry it anyway."

They watched as she put the last painting into the bag. Then she walked over to the glass window at the front of the gallery and shone her flashlight through the window. Then she quickly ran to the other side of the room, tripping off the alarms as she did. A second later, Peter and Neal watched in shock as a car drove into the gallery. Glass and debris exploded in all direction.

A man, who was also wearing a ski mask, jumped out of the car and grabbed the full duffle bag, tossing it into the backseat. Then him and the young intruder were about to get into the car.

"FBI!" Peter exclaimed as he jumped out and aimed his gun at the man. "Don't move!"

Jones and several other FBI agents rushed in, also aiming their guns at the man. Jones cuffed the man and Peter walked over to the first intruder. He put his gun away as he walked.

"It's over." Peter said. "And you are in a lot of trouble, Erica."

"You lead them to us, you idiot!" Marsh accused. Jones had taken off the man's mask.

"Actually we were onto you, not her." Jones said.

Erica took off her mask.

"Let's go." Peter said. He motioned for Diana to come over. "Search her." He said.

Before Diana could tell her what to do, Erica turned around and placed her hands on the car and spread her legs apart. Diana searched her. She found another bag of smoke bombs, a lighter, the gun, a small pocket knife, a switch blade knife, and a pack of cigarettes.

"Smoking is bad for your health." She informed the young girl.

"Hell." Erica said. "Ninety percent of the crap I do is bad for my health."

"Come on." Peter said, gently taking her upper arm and leading her out of the building and over to a car. He opened the door and she climbed into the back seat.

"Well." Neal said, as he looked at the destroyed building. "We saved the paintings."

"And lost a building." Peter said. "Hughes is not going to like this."

"It was a great plan." Neal said. "By the time the police would have gotten here, they would have been long gone."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Erica sat in the back seat of the car; an FBI agent named Keats was driving her to the FBI headquarters. Her mind raced with plans on how to get away, she had to escape. She had to get back to her brother.

"I'm gonna be sick." She said, clutching a hand to her mouth and moaning.

The agent instantly pulled over into a parking lot. Once the car was stopped, Erica jumped out of the car and took off running as fast as she could. Keats was right behind her.

Erica headed for the crowded sidewalks and disappeared into the crowd. Keats cursed under his breath, then went back to his car and called Peter.

After Erica was sure Keats wasn't following her anymore, she changed directions and headed back to the hotel.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Peter and Neal walked into FBI headquarters and spotted Hughes standing in front of his office, a scowl was on his face.

"You were right, Peter." Neal said. "He doesn't look happy."

Hughes motioned for Peter to join him.

"He's waving his finger again." Neal said. "That's not a good sign."

Peter glared at the younger man, then started up the stairs. Hughes also glared at Neal and motioned for him as well.

"Remember." Neal said, as the two men walked up the stairs. "I'm just the consultant."

Hughes walked into his office, and the other two men followed him.

"Couldn't you have arrested them before Marsh drove through the damn building?" Hughes asked.

"We had planned on following Erica to Marsh." Peter said. "We weren't expecting him to do that. Was the owner of the gallery angry?"

"Oh yeah." Hughes sighed. "But we have bigger problems. Erica escaped."

"How?"

"Claimed she was sick. When the agent pulled over, she bolted."

"Oldest trick in the book." Neal said. "But it works."

"According to child services, Erica's brother is missing. They both disappeared after their Mother passed away. Joseph is five."

"Erica's going back to wherever he is." Peter said.

"There's more." Hughes said. "We received Intel saying that Marsh is in deep to a loan shark named Morris Finch."

"He's a dangerous man to owe money too." Neal said. "Erica's in trouble, he will go after her if he doesn't get the paintings."

"We have to find her first." Peter said.

"Here's the gun she had." Hughes said, handing Peter the small gun. It was made of wood and had burn marks all over it .

"We made these when we were kids." Peter said, smiling at the gun. "We used the powder from firecrackers and small pebbles. The pebbles would shoot out a good ten feet."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Peter walked into an integration room, Marsh was already seated at the table.

"Where are Erica and Joseph?" Peter asked.

"She gave you the slip?" Marsh laughed. "Kid's good." 

"Is she good enough to go up against Finch alone?"

The smiled vanished from Marsh's face. "She doesn't know about Finch."

"Does Finch know about her?"

"Yeah."

"Where would she go? Where is Joseph?"

"How would I know?"

"Where are they?" Peter demanded, his voice cold.

"I didn't want either of them to get hurt." Marsh said. "Erica's plan seemed foolproof."

"Erica planed it?"

"Yeah, kid's a genius."

"Where are they?"

"Motel, had to argue with Erica for over two hours before she agreed to leave Joey there alone. She didn't know that Finch was supposed to be there with Joey after we left."

"You left a five-year-old kid with that maniac?"

"Yeah, but like I said. No one was supposed to get hurt."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Erica unlocked the motel room's door and walked into the room.

"Joey, I'm back. Come on Sport, we need to pack up and head out."

She stopped in the middle of the room and stared in horror at the sight of her baby brother tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth. A man was sitting on the bed, a gun was laying beside him.

"Who are you?" The young girl asked.

"Someone who is very unhappy that the art robbery was a failure." The man said.

"You a friend of Allen's?"

"He owes me money."

"Good luck collecting it, he's in jail."

"I know, I had one of my men watching you."

"What does him owing you money have to do with us?"

"Marsh said you were good, said you could make a lot of money. That all you needed was funding. I've got the funding."

"Not interested."

"Then I kill the boy."

Joey whimpered and struggled to get loose, but the ropes were tied too tight.

"Okay." Erica said. "I'm interested."

"Good girl."

"Just let Joey go and I will do anything you want."

"Joey here is my insurance that you will obey me. Every mistake you make, he pays the price."

"He's just a little kid." Erica said, her eyes watering and her mind racing. She knew Allen was up to something, but she never imagined he would let a man like this hurt her and Joey.

"Obey me and he will be fine."

"Okay."

"Impress me."

"I need five thousand dollars."

"I'm listening."

"My fake ID's will fool anyone, I make you one. You go to a computer software company named Franco Software. It's small, but growing fast. They have a new computer game coming out called Death Quest. You tell them that the idea was yours and that they stole it. Make a fuss, say you're going to call the news and papers. Tell them that you will pay them five thousand dollars for all the rights to the game. After they sell you the game, you take the idea over to Hynes Software company and sell it to them. You could probably sell it for about fifty thousand. If you hang on to the alias for a while, you could also rake in the royalties. I think it's going to be a great hit."

"Why would they sell me the game?"

"Because, the game idea came from a junkie. They will believe that the junkie stole the idea from you. Franco Software is a shell company, they make some money off of the software. But the real money comes from their drug manufacturing. They will not risk being exposed by fighting you over the rights to a game."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I have my resources."

"Okay, we are now partners. I of course am the senior partner."

"Can I untie Joey now?"

"Sure."

Erica rushed to her brother's side and knelt down. "It's okay, Joey." She said, as she started untying him. "I'm here, I won't let anything happen." She untied the ropes and took the gag out of his mouth. The young boy threw his arms around her neck and hung on, burying his head in the crook of her neck and crying.

"It's okay, Joey." She said, rubbing small circles on his back.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Peter and Neal were walking towards the motel room when they saw Erica opening the door and enter. They ran over and Peter slowly and quietly opened the door a crack so he could hear what was going on. Him and Neal watched and waited for the right moment to enter. They had to wait until the kids were out of the line of fire.

"Nice scam." Neal whispered, after hearing Erica's plan on making money.

"Don't encourage her." Peter whispered back.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Finch stood up and walked over to the refrigerator. "I'm thirsty, got any beer?"

As soon as he was far enough away from the gun, which was still laying on the bed, Peter threw the door opened and burst in with his gun drawn.

"FBI!"

Neal rushed in behind him and placed himself between the kids and Finch.

"What's all of this about?" Finch asked, with a fake smile.

"This is about you going to prison." Peter said, as he cuffed the man and read him his rights.

"You two okay?" Neal asked the two kids. Erica stood up, still holding her brother. His arms were wrapped around her neck and his legs were wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah." She replied, kissing the top of Joey's head. "Thank you."

"Is anyone going to drive a car through this building?" Peter asked the young girl.

"I'm going to take him to the bath room and clean him up a bit." The young girl said, ignoring the question.

"I don't think so." Peter said. "Sit down on the bed and don't move. I'm calling for a car to take Finch in, then I'm taking you to the FBI headquarters. You are still in a lot of trouble.

"Joey had nothing to do with it, he's only five."

"I know." Peter said.

Erica sat on the bed, holding her brother in her lap.

Peter called it in, and watched the kids as Erica comforted her brother. He felt bad for them, he knew she was just trying to keep them together. But that was no excuse for trying to rob someone. She committed a crime, even if it was for a good reason. She still broke the law.

He smiled slightly when he saw Erica ruffle Joey's hair, they were cute kids. Erica was a little tall for her age and very slender. She had green eyes and her light brown hair was cut short. Joey was a little stocky, but not much. He also had green eyes and light brown hair. His was curly and thick, coming just a little past his ears.

"Hey Joey." Neal said, smiling at them. "Watch this." He took a deck of cars from the tv table and started shuffling them with great dexterity. He spread the cards apart and held them down to him. "Pick a card, but don't tell me what it is."

Joey smiled and picked a card, showing it to Erica. "Okay." Neal said. "Put it back."

Joey did as he was told. Neal shuffled the cards some more, then said. "I believe the card you picked was the eight of diamonds." Then he reached over and pulled the card out of Erica's tee shirt pocket.

Joey laughed and Erica smiled.

"How'd you do that?" Joey wanted know.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Neal said. Neal kept them entertained with more tricks for several minutes, until a car came to take Finch in.

"Grab your stuff." Peter said. "You won't be coming back."

Erica sat her brother on the bed, then knelt beside the bed and pulled out two large suite cases and two back packs.

"The suite cases are for if you get advanced notice that you have to run." Neal said. "The backpacks are in case you don't, in case you have to make a quick get away."

"Not bad for a traitor." The young girl said.

"Traitor?" Neal asked confused.

"Neal Caffrey, the great con artist."

"My reputation proceeds me."

"You used to be pretty good."

"Used to be?"

"Until you turned Fed."

"I didn't turn Fed, I was forced Fed." He pulled up his pants' leg a little and showed her his ankle tracker.

"That was the stupidest joke I've ever heard." Erica rolled her eyes. "A once great con man, turned into a FBI lackey. Reduced to helping the Feds arrest people for doing the same things he once done, while wearing one of the most idiotic hats I've ever seen."

"I like this hat." Neal said.

."You look like that wolf on those old Bugs Bunny cartoons."

"I told you that you looked like a cartoon." Peter smirked. Then he looked at Erica. "Is that everything?"

"Yeah, we always stay packed."

"What about the fake passports and money?" Neal asked.

"Somewhere where you will never find them."

"Is that a challenge?" Neal asked with a smile.

"Yes it is." Erica smiled back. She wasn't sure why, but she liked this man. And she thought Burke seemed like a decent guy. But she knew she couldn't trust them, trust only lead to heartache.

To Erica's surprise, Neal went to the bathroom and a couple minutes later, came back out with an envelope and a box.

"Mind telling me how you knew where to look?" Erica asked.

"It's where I used to hide stuff, until I became more sophisticated."

Peter took the envelope and, after seeing it contained money, put it into his pocket. Then he opened the box.

"That money is ours." Erica said, glaring at Peter.

"That money belongs to whoever you stole it from, it is going to be logged as evidence."

"Yeah right." The young girl was getting annoyed.

"You have three student IDs from three different schools." Peter said, as he went through the box. "And four passports apiece, each under deferent names."

"A…are we gonna go to jail?" Joey asked, as he stood beside his sister and clung to her leg.

"No you're not, Joey." Peter said. "You did nothing wrong."

"What about Erica?"

"That's up to a judge."

"I don't want her to go to jail." Joey cried, pressing his face into Erica's jean clad leg.

"Nice one, Burke." Erica said, as she picked her brother up and hugged him,

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Thank you for the replies and alerts, hope you like this one. I will have another chapter posted by tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter and Neal were in the front seat, and the two kids were in the back seat. They had ridden in silence for several minutes.

"That con you were telling Finch about." Peter broke the silence, looking at the young girl in the rearview mirror. "Was it just to stall for time, or were you serious about the drugs?"

"Want me to do your job for you Agent Burke?" She asked.

"Just answer the question."

"I know my rights. I refuse to answer any questions until I speak with a lawyer and a child advocate."

"But Erica." Joey said, giving his sister a confused look. "You don't like lawyers, you said they were…"

"Never mind what I said, Joey." Erica cut him off. "I told you never to repeat those words."

"They were bad words." Joey said.

"Are you hungry?" Neal asked.

"No Sir." Joey replied.

"You are a very polite young man." Neal said, smiling at the little boy. He was turned in his seat so he could see the two kids. "Manners are important."

"That's what Erica says."

"Erica is a smart girl."

"You still haven't answered the question." Peter reminded the young girl.

"Joey." Erica said. "Do the la la song please."

Joey stuck a finger in both of his ears and sang. "la la la la…"

"Burke, go screw yourself, or Caffrey if you prefer." Then she nudged her brother and he removed his fingers and stopped singing. She really wanted to trust the two men, but was scared too. She was tired of being hurt by adults, tired of being used. The twelve-year-old figured if she was rude enough to them, then they wouldn't even try to befriend her. That way, she wouldn't get hurt.

"Watch the attitude, young lady." Peter scolded. "You are in enough trouble as it is."

"Erica's a good girl." Joey said.

"Hey Buddy." Neal said, smiling at the little boy again. "We know your sister is a good girl. She just made a few mistakes."

The rest of the trip was made in silence. Soon they were at the FBI headquarters and the two adults and two children walked into the building and into the squad room.

"Wow." Joey said, a huge smile on his face. "Is this a real FBI place?"

"It sure is." Peter said. "Impressive, isn't it?"

Erica saw Jones walking across the room, he was leading a handcuffed Marsh. She glared at him as she walked over and blocked their path.

"Erica." Peter said. "Come back over here."

But she ignored him and continued to glare at Marsh. "You put my brother in a very dangerous position." She said. "Finch had him tied up and was threatening to kill him. No one messes with my brother."

"Sorry kid, things just didn't work out like I planned."

Erica kicked the man as hard as she could in the groin, causing him to buckle to his knees and hold the injured area. Then before anyone could stop her, she laced her hands together to form a large fist, and swing hard at Marsh's head. The force of the blow knocked him over and he laid in the floor, still clutching his injured area.

"Knock it off." Peter said, grabbing her around the waist before she could kick the man in the ribs, which she was about to do.

"No one messes with my brother." She repeated, glaring at Peter. "Remember that." Then she walked over to where Joey was standing, staring at her in shock. "Come on, Sport." She said.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Peter sat in an integration room, and Erica sat across from him. At the moment, they were having a staring contest.

"Things will go a lot better for you if you just answer my questions." Peter growled. He thought Neal was the only one who could aggravate him this much.

"Lawyer and child advocate." The young girl didn't really want either; she was just trying to annoy Peter.

The door opened and Neal walked in with a smile on his face.

"Where's Joey?" Erica asked, as Neal sat down beside Peter. Neal had been watching the small boy for the past half hour, while Peter had been trying to get Erica to talk.

"He's asleep on the couch in Hughes office." Neal replied. "After seeing what happened to Marsh, I made damn sure he was okay."

"Marsh deserved it." Erica said.

"I know." Neal agreed.

"Hey Peter, I need three business cards."

"Why?"

"Just give me the cards, will you?"

Peter reached inn his pocket and pulled out three business cards and handed them to the younger man.

Neal took out a pen and turned one of the cards over, then he looked at Erica. "Pick an animal."

Erica glanced at Peter and said, "Ape."

Neal smirked and started drawing on the back of one of the cards, using his other hand to block the young girl's view. When he was finished, he slide the card across the table to Erica.

She tried to stop the laugh, but couldn't. Neal had drawn the body of an ape with Peter's face on it.

"I'm going to throw you back in prison." Peter growled at him.

"I know you've done some gambling in your time." Neal told the young girl, as he slid the other two cards to her and turned them all over so the writing was facing up. "How about a came of three card Monty?"

Peter started to object, but didn't. He knew Neal was up to something.

"What are the stakes?" Erica wanted to know.

"Every time I guess right, you have to answer one of my questions truthfully. No stalling, no tricks, just the truth."

"And if you guess wrong?"

"You earn yourself a hundred dollars."

"Well since the ape there stole my money, I could use some cash."

"I didn't steal anything." Peter reminded her. "You stole the money, I logged it as evidence."

"He doesn't get to ask any questions." Erica said, as she started moving the cards.

"Deal." Neal said.

Erica slid the cards around the table, moving fast.

"Not bad." Neal said, once she stopped. "But not quite good enough." He reached over and turned over the card he had drawn on.

"What's the question?" Erica asked, not sure this was a good idea after all. She should have known he would be good at this game.

Neal removed his hat and sat it on the table. "Do you really think this is an idiotic hat? I really like this hat, it's classic rat pack."

The young girl smiled and said, "No idea what a rat pack is, except for the actual animals. But no, I do not think the hat is idiotic, it's kinda cool looking."

Neal smirked at Peter, then picked the hat up and flipped it back onto his head.

Erica slid the cards again, making it more difficult this time. Once she was done, Neal immediately picked the right card.

"Next question." Erica said.

"Did you really think my joke about being forced fed was that bad? I mean, I thought it was pretty good. But you're the second person I've told that joke too, and you both didn't think it was funny."

"It was a lame joke."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Guess I better work on it huh?"

"Yeah."

Erica smiled and re-slid the cards. Despite her attempt not too, she was really starting to like Neal.

Once she was done, Neal picked the right cared again.

"Were you serious about the software company and the drugs?"

"No. I made the whole this up, trying to stall for time."

"It was a great bluff."

"Would have been a great con."

She re-slid the cards again, trying to make it more difficult. But once again, Neal chose the right one.

"Where have you and Joey been living since your Mom passed away?"

"The hotel you found us at."

Again Erica slid the cards, and again Neal chose the right one.

"Where is your Father, he wasn't listed on either birth certificate."

Erica looked away, not wanting to answer that one.

"Come on, I've got the truth card." Neal said softly.

The young girl sighed and said. "I have no idea. Mom wasn't the one man kinda woman, she slept with several men at one time. Marsh was only man she ever dated more then a few months, but she had several boyfriends while she was dating him."

"Did they ever hurt you?" Neal asked.

"Only one question per round." She said, starting to slide the cards.

Neal reached over and gently grabbed both her hands, she looked up and saw kindness in his eyes. "Did they hurt you?" He asked again.

"Sometimes they'd knock me around." She admitted.

"Your Mom didn't stop them?" Peter asked, seeing pain in her eyes.

"No." She whispered, forgetting that Peter wasn't allowed to ask questions. "She said it was my fault, I got on people's nerves easily."

She jerked her hands away and stood up angrily. "Games over."

"Did Marsh ever hit you?" Peter asked.

"I said the game was over!" She screamed.

"Okay." Peter said, he could tell she was really upset and was trying to control her emotions. "It's late, you can sleep on the couch in my office. We'll take in the morning, with a lawyer and child advocate."

"I'll sleep in Hughes' office with Joey." She said, walking out of the room.

Peter nodded and showed her the way. when they got to the office, Joey was still sound asleep. Erica climbed behind him, with her back to Peter.

"There's a guard outside the door." Peter said. "He will be there all night." Then he left the office.

"Don't worry, Joey." She whispered to the slumbering boy. "It'll be okay."

She wanted so badly to trust the two men, but was afraid to.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Hope you like it. I will post more soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was sitting in his dinning room, thinking about the two kids and what would happen to them. He figured that Erica would only get probation and community service for the art gallery attempted robbery. But he knew that they would most likely be separated, it was hard to keep siblings together in the foster care system.

He heard footsteps behind him and warm arms wrapped around him, then he felt a soft kiss on his cheek.

"It's past three in the morning." Elizabeth said, as she released him and sat down at the table. "Still thinking about Erica and Joey?"

"Yeah." Peter sighed.

"Maybe there's something we can do, someone we can talk to. To have them sent to the same place."

"That's unlikely."

"Poor kids."

Peter's phone rung and he answered it. "She did what? Are you sure? Ok, I'm on my way." Then he hung up.

"What is it, Honey?" Elizabeth asked.

"Erica and Joey escaped."

"How?"

"The agent watching the door heard a loud noise so he went into the room to investigate. He didn't see the kids and the window was opened so he climbed out onto the ledge to get them back inside. Once he was on the ledge, Erica shut the window from inside and locked it. Apparently they were hiding in the office."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

"Shut up Neal." Peter growled. Him and Neal were sitting in Peter's office, Peter had just told Neal about how the kids escaped. And the younger man was still laughing.

"That was good." Neal said. He had finally stopped laughing, but was still smiling. "In all the years I had to ditch Feds, I never thought of that one."

"I'm glad you are finding this so funny."

There was a knock on the door and Jones stuck his head in. "Problem Peter." He said.

"Only one?"

"Finch escaped."

"How?"

"Killed three guards in the laundry room and used one of their keys to the rear door. The other guards checked his cell, but didn't touch anything. There was a picture of Erica taped to the wall, her eyes were burned out and she had a bulls eye on her forehead."

"He blames her for getting caught." Neal said, all traces of humor gone. "We have to find them before Finch does."

"Let's go to the prison and check out the cell, I also want to have a chat with Marsh." Peter said.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Peter and Neal stood outside of Finch's cell, both staring at the picture of the young girl.

"How did he get the picture?" Peter asked.

"Marsh?"

"How did he get the picture?"

"She's posing for the camera, maybe from the hotel room?"

"She looks a little younger, maybe a year."

"A year ago she was still living with her Mom."

"That apartment was rented to someone else about a week after her death."

"It's taken in a park, there's a park about three blocks from the apartment."

The two men searched the cell, but found nothing that could be of any use to find Finch. They asked to speak with Marsh and was lead to an integration room, a few minutes later Marsh walked in. He was wearing handcuffs and ankle cuffs.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." He said, as he sat down. "I don't know where Finch went."

"There was picture of Erica in his cell." Peter said. "With a bulls eye on her forehead and her eyes burned out."

"Finch hates losing, he probably blames her for getting caught."

"Where would she go? We have to find her before Finch does." Neal said.

"I have no idea, but she can take care of herself. Has been for a while."

"She's only a child." Peter said.

"A child who has raised her brother his entire life. Their Mom was a real loser, never cared for her kids. Hated the boy because she hated his Dad, or who she thought was his Dad. She was also a slut. Erica was the one who took care of Joey, hell of a responsibly for a seven-year-old kid. But she did it without complaint. That's why I taught her how to con, her Mom never gave them any money. They would have starved."

"If their Mom was so bad, why did you date her for so long?" Peter asked.

"Because she was sexy, and she liked to party."

"You could have called child welfare." Peter said.

"They would have been separated, that boy is Erica's whole life."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Erica and Joey sat in a filthy alleyway, Joey was snuggled close to his sister's side.

"I'm hungry." The five-year-old said.

"Yeah, me to." Erica said. "I'll get us some breakfast in a little bit."

"Why did we run away? Neal was real nice. Agent Burke was too, but he was kinda scary looking at times."

"They were going make us live in two different places."

"But they were nice, maybe they wouldn't have."

"Look Joey, it's Agent Burke's job to follow the law. Follow the rules. And the rule is that we get sent to foster care. I know they seemed nice."

"When are we gonna find a real home?"

"I don't know Sport."

They watched as a drunk homeless man stumbled by.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast."

They stood up and started walking down the sidewalk.

"Where are we going?" The small boy asked.

Before the young girl could answer, she saw Finch walking towards them. he saw them about the same time she saw him.

"Run Joey!" She shouted, grabbing her brother's hand and running in the opposite direction. Joey didn't know what was going on, but he knew to listen to Erica.

Erica knew that Finch would catch up to them in no time, Joey's short legs prevented him from running fast enough to loose the man. And she knew that they wouldn't get very far if she carried him either.

The young girl stopped running, jerking her brother to a stop.

"Scream." She told him, as she saw Finch a few feet away and still coming. "Yell stranger, stranger."

Joey took a deep breath, then screamed as loud as he could. "Stranger! Stranger!"

"Someone help us!" Erica yelled. "Please!"

Finch quickly turned and ran away, as several people stopped and stared at the young kids.

"Something wrong?" A middle aged man asked, "Are you two okay?"

"Sure." Erica said. "Just practicing. Come on, Sport." Then they turned and quickly walked away.

"I'm still hungry." Joey informed her.

"I know, but we can't eat right now."

"Where are we going?"

"Agent Burkes'?"

"Why?"

"So he can protect us."

She knew that she was no match for Finch, and that Finch would kill them both. She still wasn't positive she could trust the man, but she knew he would protect them. Her and Joey would probably get to stay together, in protective custody, until Finch was caught. After that, they would run again.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Elizabeth was sitting at the dinning room table, going over plans for a forthcoming event she was organizing. Satchmo was laying at her feet. The dog looked up and whined a little, a second later there was a knock at the front door.

Elizabeth stood up and walked to the door, the dog walking beside her. She looked out the peephole and was surprised to see two kids standing there. She opened the door and smiled at them.

"Is Agent Burke here?" The girl asked.

"Not right now, but I can call him. Please come in." she stepped aside and they walked in, the little boy was holding the girl's hand tightly and was standing as close to her as he could get. Both were dirty and looked scared.

"We really need to talk to Agent Burke, his house was closer then the FBI headquarters. So we thought we'd start here." The girl said.

"Okay, Erica. I will call him now."

"Agent Burke must carry his work home with him." Erica said.

Satchmo walked over to the kids and started to nuzzle Joey's hand. The young boy smiled at the animal and started to put him, letting go of Erica's hand.

"Does he bite?" Erica asked, eyeing the dog.

"No, Satch is very tame."

The front door burst open, causing all three adults and one dog to jump. Finch came in, with his gun aimed at Erica.

"Hello, Erica." He said. "You to Mrs. Burke."

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked, as she stepped between the kids and Finch. "My husband will be here any minute."

"Your husband is out looking for me, and these two delinquents."

Satchmo growled at the man, then lunged forward and sank his teeth into Finch's wrist. The man screamed in pain, and dropped the gun. Elizabeth grabbed a floor lamp and smashed it into the man's head, knocking him to the floor.

"Run!" She said. The two kids ran out the front door with Elizabeth and Satch right behind them. "The car." She nodded towards her car. All four climbed into the car, and Elizabeth pulled a spare key from inside the console.

"He's coming!" Erica screamed, seeing Finch through the back windshield. Elizabeth and Satch were in the front, and the two kids where in the back seat.

"Get down." Elizabeth ordered, as she started the car and pulled into traffic.

Erica covered her brother's body with hers, a second before the back glass shattered. She continued to lay on top of Joey, until she was sure there was no more gunshots. She raised up, and so did Joey.

"You two okay?" Eliazabth asked, looking at them in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, we're not hit." Erica said.

"I'm guessing that's Finch." The woman said, as she pulled out a cell phone from her pants pocket.

"Yeah." Erica said, hugging her crying brother close to her and trying to calm him down.

"Peter." She said, after her husband answered his phone. "Erica and Joey came to the house looking for you, so did Finch."

"Are you okay? What happened?" Peter's very concerned voice came through the phone.

"We're fine, we're on our way to you right now."

"Where's Finch?"

"Satch bit him and I knocked him in the head with a lamp, but he still shot out the back window."

"Are you sure you all are okay?"

"We're fine, just a little shaken up."

Husband and wife talked on the phone all the way to the FBI headquarters.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

I hope you like it. I plan on having another chapter up by tomorrow night, if I can. I want to think everyone for the reviews and alerts. Keep 'em coming


	5. Chapter 5

The entire way to the FBI headquarters, Erica's mind raced with different thoughts. The main thought being that Burke was going to be furious at her for nearly getting his wife killed, and that he would not protect them. That he would hand the case off to another agent, maybe an agent who didn't care if they lived or died. As long as he closed the case and got Finch.

The young girl looked down at her brother, who was snuggled close to her side, and wanted to burst into tears. She felt so alone, so helpless. But she knew she had to be strong, she had to be tough for her baby brother. He needed her, she couldn't afford to be weak.

Elizabeth pulled into the parking garage and stopped, then hung up the phone. Peter, Neal, Jones, and Diana rushed to the car. Elizabeth jumped out of the car and opened the back door.

"Come on, kids." She said, as they climbed out. She knelt in front of them and started checking for injuries. "Are you sure you didn't get hurt?" She asked.

"We're fine." Erica said, as the agents and Neal reached them.

Elizabeth stood up and was embraced by her husband.

"You okay?" He asked, as he hugged her tightly.

"We're okay." She said.

Peter released her and looked at Erica. "Let's get inside." He said gently.

He wrapped an arm around his wife and started inside.

Diana knelt in front of Joey. "Hi Joey." She said, with a smile. "My name is Diana." She reached out and picked him up, then stood up with him safely wrapped in her arms. "Let's get you inside."

Neal wrapped an arm around Erica and lead her inside.

Jones looked at Satch. "Looks like you're stuck with me." Then he walked inside, with the dog following him.

"Elizabeth." Hughes said, walking over to them as they walked into the squad room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Reese." She said.

"Jones." Peter said. "Will you take Joey to the showers so he can get cleaned up."

"Do I hafta take a shower?" The little boy asked, looking up at his sister with a wrinkled nose.

"Yes you do." Erica replied. "You slept in a filthy alley, you stink."

"So do you."

"Yeah, well after I answer a few questions I will hit the showers too."

"But…."

"Joseph." She said, her voice stern. "Go take a shower before I take you to the bathroom and stick you in the toilet."

"Okay." Joey sighed, not happy about it.

"He hasn't eaten breakfast yet." Erica said.

"I'll take him to the cafeteria after his shower." Jones said, taking the young boy's hand.

"The car is being towed to forensics, so they can find the bullet." Reese said.

"It's imbedded in the back of the driver's seat." Erica said softly. "I saw the hole."

Peter once again hugged his wife, knowing how close she came to being killed.

"Let's go to my office." Peter sad.

Peter, Neal, Elizabeth, and Erica went into Peter's office. Peter pulled his chair from his desk and sat down, Elizabeth and Erica sat in the chairs in front of his desk, and Neal perched on the edge of the desk.

"What happened?" Peter asked the young girl. "Before you went to my house." Elizabeth had told him the whole story about what happened at the house on the drive.

Erica looked to the floor and didn't answer. She could tell from the way the man held himself and from his facial expressions that he was mad.

"Eyes up." Peter said, sternly.

Erica looked up and started talking fast. "We saw Finch on the streets and he started coming toward us, we ran but he was closing in. So we started yelling stranger and drew attention, Finch split. I knew he would come for us again and I knew that I couldn't stop him. So we went to you for help. I didn't know Finch was following us, I swear. I didn't mean to put your wife in danger, I'm so sorry she was almost killed. I know you're pissed and you have every right to be, but please don't hate me. Please don't turn me away. It's hard for me to admit, but I need your help. I can't protect Joey from Finch alone." Then her eyes once again dropped to the floor.

Elizabeth reached over and took one of Erica's hands in hers, giving her a smile. "Peter doesn't hate you. And he will help you, he will protect you and Joey."

"Elizabeth's right." Peter said. "Finch almost killing El wasn't your fault. True, you shouldn't have ran in the first place. But you can't control the actions of others, only your own actions. I am pissed, but not at you."

"Come on." Elizabeth said, standing up, still holding the twelve-year-old's hand. "I'll take you to the showers, you kinda smell."

"Erica." Peter said. "I will protect you, but I can't if I don't know where you are."

"Despite popular opinion, I don't make a habit of breaking my promises." The young girl said, looking Peter in the eyes. "I promise that we will stay put until you put Finch away again. But after that we will run, we have too. Joey and I are all each other have, we have to stay together."

"You can't survive out there alone." Peter said.

"We've been alone all our lives, we know how to survive."

"You deserve a normal childhood."

"I've given up on that a long time ago."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

After her shower, Erica and Elizabeth walked down the hall towards the cafeteria. They saw Jones walking towards them.

"Where's Joey?" The young girl asked.

"In the cafeteria with Neal." Jones said. "Don't worry, I made sure he had a healthy breakfast before I left. Caffrey probably would have let him have ice cream for breakfast."

"Thanks." Erica smiled. She was finding it hard not to like the people here, but she wasn't ready to trust them yet. Peter had surprised her by not being mad at her, by not turning on her. Everyone seemed nice. She knew she still had to face the music about the gallery heist, but for now she was starting to enjoy it there.

Elizabeth and Erica walked into the cafeteria and Erica got her breakfast. She chose an omelet, fruit salad, and milk. Then they found the table where Neal and Joey were sitting at and walked over and sat down.

"Erica." Joey said, excitedly. "Neal's magic."

"He is?"

"Yeah, show her Neal."

Neal smiled and held up his hands, then he flicked his wrist a couple of times and a card appeared in his left hand. He flicked his right wrist and another card appeared.

"See." Joey beamed.

"I see." Erica smiled. She loved seeing her brother happy and laughing.

After breakfast, and several magic tricks, Elizabeth took the two kids back to Peter's office.

"Okay kids." Peter said. "Here are the rules. You are to stay where I put you, no exceptions."

"We'll listen." Erica said.

"Good. El, do you mind taking Joey for a few minutes. Erica and I need to talk."

"Sure, Honey. Come on Joey."

Elizabeth and Joey left, and Erica sat in a chair.

"I talked to the DA." Peter said. "If you cooperate with us, you get immunity for the robbery."

"I don't have anything to offer on Finch, never meet him before."

"No, but you know of other criminals."

"I'm not a rat."

"Do you want to end up in juvenile hall?"

"No, but I don't plan too anyway. Like I said, Joey and I split when this is over."

"You'll be watched closely."

"I can out wit the Feds any day."

"You are a twelve-year-old kid." Peter growled. "You can not take care of yourself and of a five-year-old on the streets."

"Oh and I suppose an adult can?" Erica asked, standing up and glaring at Peter. "Like my Mom who was an adult and who left us to fend for ourselves? Or like the men she dated that were adults who used to beat me up whenever they felt like it? Like the grown man who hit me so hard when I was only nine that he broke my nose? He was an adult. Or how about Marsh? He's an adult, and he betrayed me. Finch is an adult, maybe you get him to raise us!" By the end of the speech, the young girl was screaming.

"Erica." Peter said softly.

"All my life adults have betrayed me and abused me. Why the hell should I trust one now? Joey and me are on our own, always was and always will be."

"Not all adults are like that."

"All that I have met are."

"I'm not. I won't betray you."

"I can't trust that, I can't trust you."

Erica felt the tears welling up in her eyes and angrily turned and left the room.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"To the bathroom." She went down the hall and into the ladies room and into a stall. Then she leaned her back against the door and tried to get her emotions in control. She wanted to believe him so much, wanted to finally be able to trust someone. But she couldn't, could she?

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

An hour later, Erica was sitting at Neal's desk drawing. Joey was laying on his stomach in the floor, coloring.

"That's really good." Neal said, looking over her shoulder at her drawing. It was a life-like drawing of Joey swinging on a tire swing. "Where did you learn to draw?"

"It just kinda happened." She said. "I discovered my love for drawing when I was real little, I've been improving every since."

"You are very talented."

"Thank you."

"I've got some sketch pads and art pencils at home, how about I bring them here and you can use them?"

"Really?" She asked, smiling.

"Really." Neal smiled back. "I'm about to leave for my lunch break, I'll bring them back with me."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Erica went back to drawing and Neal watched her.

"Being an artist helps with a lot of cons, doesn't it?" Neal asked.

"Yep."

Joey looked up and saw that his sister was busy talking to Neal, but he really had to go to the bathroom. He didn't want to interrupt, and beside he was a big boy. He could go by himself.

"Not bad." Peter said, as he walked over and looked at the drawing. "Very impressive."

"Thank you."

"Where's the subject?" Peter asked, looking around.

"Right there." Erica said, looking at where Joey had been. She didn't see him. "Joey." She called out, but there was not answer. "Joey!" She yelled, jumping and getting nervous.

"Relax." Peter said. "We're inside a federal building, he's here somewhere. We'll find him."

They searched for half an hour, with no luck. Erica was terrified that somehow Finch grabbed him, she couldn't shake the feeling.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Joey was having fun exploring the building, pretending to be a FBI agent fighting the bad guys. He was pretending that he had information about the bad guys that he had back to headquarters, and that the bad guys were after him. So every time he saw some coming his way, he would hide.

He saw Diana walking his way, and he ducked behind a filing cabinet. But she had seen him.

"Joey." She said, stranding in front of him. "Where have you been? Everyone is looking for you."

"Been playing FBI." He said, smiling. But the smile vanished when he saw the angry look she was giving him.

"Let's go." She said, holing out her hand. The young boy took her hand and they walked down the hall, Diana called Peter to tell him that she found the missing boy.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

After hanging up with Diana, Peter looked at Erica. The young girl looked scared to death.

"That was Diana." He said. "She found Joey, he was playing."

"He okay?' She asked, relief evident in her voice.

"He's fine."

They saw the boy in question and Diana walking towards them.

"Joey." Erica said, rushing to him and kneeling in front of him. She hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head. Then her relieve turned to anger, and she let go and glared at him. "Where were you?" She demanded.

"Playing FBI." He said softly, he knew he was in trouble.

"You know better then wonder off on your own." She scolded. "Don't you?"

"Yes." He said, looking to the floor.

Erica used her fingertip to gently lift his head up. "That was very naughty, we were worried about you."

"I'm sorry." He said, as a tear rolled down his cheeks.

"Sorry's not enough this time Sport." She stood up and took his hand. "You've earned yourself a timeout."

"But….."

"No buts, young man. You broke the rules, you've earned the punishment." She led him over to a corner and said. "Ten minutes."

"Okay." He said sadly, as he turned and faced the corner.

Erica looked at Peter, "I need a moment to myself, will you please let him out in ten if I'm not back.

"Sure." Peter said.

"Thank you."

Erica left the room and headed for the nearest supply closet, once inside she pulled a pack of cigarettes out from her jeans' pocket. She had stolen the cigarettes from some woman's purse just half an hour before Joey pulled his disappearing act.

The young girl lit one of them and inhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves. She was still rattled. Erica had discovered about three months ago that cigarettes helped her calm down, so she always kept a pack with her. She knew they were bad for her health, but she smoked them anyway.

This time it wasn't helping, she still felt like jumping out of her skin. She kept seeing Finch's face and seeing her little brother dead. The images wouldn't leave. Erica tried to stop the tears, but couldn't. She leaned against the wall and sank to a sitting position on the floor as the silent tears turned into sobs.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Peter had gone in search of Erica, to check on her. He smelled the cigarette smoke, and headed for the closet with a scowl on his face. He burst into the room, ready to read her the riot act, then stopped when he saw the young girl sitting in the floor crying and shaking. He bent down and gently took the cigarette from her trembling fingers and tossed it into a bucket of mop water.

"He's okay." He said softly. "He was here the whole time."

Erica nodded and stood up, angrily wiping her eyes.

"It's okay to cry." He said. "We all do at times."

"I was so scared." She said, between sob. "I try to be strong, try to tough. But I'm just a kid."

"I know." He said, wrapping his arms around her. "And you are strong. But even the strong need help at times."

Erica tensed up at first, then she melted into his embrace and buried her face into his chest and sobbed.

Peter held on tight, rubbing gently circles on her back. He had never been comfortable around crying females, never been comfortable around kids. But for some reason, it felt natural to be comforting the young girl It was like his arms were made to hold onto her. He couldn't explain it, didn't understand it. But it was how he felt.

Erica too felt like it was natural to be crying in his arms, to be comforted by this man. She knew she could show weakness around him, knew that he wouldn't take advantage of that weakness. She held onto him and cried out all of her fear and frustrations. Even though she was crying, she felt better then she had ever felt before. She felt safe.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Thanks for the review and alerts. Please let me know what you think about this one. I will post again soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Erica wasn't sure how long she cried into Peter's chest, or how long he continued to hold her after the tears stopped. She pulled away from him, wiping her face.

"Here." Peter said, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiping her eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She said. "I do believe I am."

"No more smoking." He said.

"It helps me relax."

"We'll find other ways, no more smoking."

"Okay." She smiled.

"And no more stealing, because you had to have stolen them. You didn't have them when you got here."

"No more stealing while I'm here. After I leave, all promises are off."

"It's a start." Peter said.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

A little while later, Peter took Erica to the FBI gym and over to a punching bag.

"Okay." Peter said. "This is one way to relax, pounding on a punching bag."

"Does it really work?"

"I haven't killed Neal yet, so yeah it works." He picked up a role of white tape and said, "We don't have gloves that would fit you, so I'll wrap your knuckles with tape to keep them from getting hurt."

"Okay." She said, holding out her hands.

"There you go." Peter said, once he was done. "Now turn around and beat the crap out of the bag."

Erica turned and started punching the bag, still unsure that it would actually reduce stress. But after several minutes of punching, she was surprised to find that it worked.

"Okay." Peter said. "You're loosened up, now I will teach you technique."

"I know how to fight." She said.

"I don't doubt that, but do you know how to box?"

"Sure. Some jerk gets in your face and you punch him in the nose."

"That's not boxing."

"Okay, what is boxing?"

Peter showed her how to hold her arms and how to move her feet, she was a fast learner.

"Better watch out Peter." Neal said, as him and Joey entered the gym. "She can probably take you."

"Neal's gonna let me exercise in a real FBI gym." Joey said, a huge smile on his face.

"I never thought I'd see you in here." Peter told Neal. "Not with those spaghetti arms."

"Hey." Neal objected. "I happen to be great shape."

"Yeah." Erica said. "Great shape for a pencil with arms and legs."

"Oh, so now you're on his side? I have always enjoyed a good workout." He flashed a smile and added. "Helps me outrun the FBI."

"You're wearing a suit and tie to the gym." Peter reminded the younger man.

"I bet I could take him." Erica said, winking at Peter. "Put his butt on the mat in no time."

"I bet you could too." Peter agreed. He wasn't sure what she was up too, but he figured it would be fun to watch.

"No way." Neal said. He knew she was up to something also, but he knew there was no way she could drop him to the mat.

"Wanna prove me wrong?" Erica asked, as she walked over to an exercise mat laying in the floor.

"There is no way I am going to fight a kid."

"Chicken?" Peter asked.

"No."

"I think he is." Erica said.

"I know he is." Peter agreed.

"Fine." Neal smiled, walking over and standing in front of her. He was always up for some fun, he was curious as to what the kid had in mind.

"My money's on Erica." Jones said as him, Diana, and Elizabeth entered the gym,

"Mine too." Diana agreed.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence." Neal said.

"Okay." Peter said. "First one to hit the mat loses. And Erica, no kicking below the belt."

Neal's eyes got wide at that comment, he hadn't thought of that.

Erica put her hands up like Peter had just taught her, and moved her feet.

"Are you going to box or dance?" Neal asked in amusement.

"Box." She said, aiming a punch to his stomach, but he easily blocked it.

"Let's make this more interesting." Erica said, throwing another punch that Neal blocked.

"No gambling." Peter said. "You are only twelve."

"I wasn't talking about monetary gain." The young girl said, throwing another punch that was blocked.

"What were you talking about?" Neal asked. He hadn't thrown any punching yet, and wasn't planning on doing so. There was no way he would hit a kid. But he did intend on putting her on the mat, he wasn't going to let a kid beat him.

"The winner gets to pick out the loser's attire for tomorrow." Erica said, once again throwing a punch that Neal blocked.

"Deal."

"Of course since Peter sto….. I mean confiscated my money, I can't buy the outfit for you."

"You put him on the mat." Peter said. "And I will buy the outfit."

"I hope you like wearing pink dresses with ruffles." Neal said, as he caught her fist.

"My thumb." She whimpered, wincing.

Neal immediately let go of her fist and bent over to check on her. The moment he saw the smirk on her face, he knew he had been had. But it was too late. In one fluid motion, Erica dropped to one knee and swept her other leg under the man. Neal couldn't stop himself from falling with a thump on his butt.

The gathered audience cheered, and Erica bowed to them.

"That was cheating." Neal objected, as he stood up.

"Was not." Erica said.

"She's right Neal." Peter laughed, not believing that the young girl tricked Neal Caffrey. "Cowboy up, you lost."

"Fine." Neal said, as he to started laughing. He saw the humor in it, she was good. Then a horrible thought struck him and he looked at the young girl with obvious nervousness. "You will pick out men clothes right?"

"Maybe."

"Erica." He almost whined.

"Okay, men's clothes."

"Thank you." He sighed in relief.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Later that day, Erica was once again sitting at Neal's desk drawing. Satchmo was asleep by her feet, he had stayed close to her or to Joey since they arrived at the building. Neal had kept his word and had brought her a couple sketch pads, charcoal pencils, and pastels. Neal was currently taking Joey on another tour of the building.

"That is very good, Erica." Elizabeth said, as she sat down in the chair beside the desk and looked at the drawing. It was of Joey flying a kite. "Peter was right, you do have a lot of talent."

"Thanks."

"You know, with your talent and intelligence. You could have your pick of careers when you grow up, legal careers."

"Maybe so, but first I have to grow up. And that takes money, and doing things illegally is the only way I can get money."

"Not necessarily. There are loving people out there who would be thrilled to give you a home, but you have to meet them halfway."

"Not many people will take in two kids." Erica laid the pencil down and looked at Elizabeth. "Even if we get placed into the same group home, we'd just be separated later. I know Joey might be better off without me, better off being adopted by a loving family. And he can be adopted, he is a sweet and bright little boy. But I can't let him go, he is my life."

"You're wrong." Elizabeth smiled at the young girl. "Joey would not be better off being adopted without you, he needs his big sister."

"I know I'm making wrong choices, but I don't see any other way. I love the cons, but I'd give them up if I could. I'd give them up to set a better example for Joey. I don't want him to think it's the only way to survive, even if it is right now."

"Let us help you, let us try to find a place for the two of you. A place where you can stay together without having to break the law."

"Why?" Erica asked, confused. "I nearly got you killed, why do you want to help us?"

"You did not nearly get me killed, Peter told you that was not your fault. And it wasn't. I want to help because you and Joey are good kids who need help. Erica, I know the adults in your life have betrayed you. But not all adults are like that. I will never hurt you or betray you. And neither will Peter, or Neal, or Jones, or Diana, or Reese. This building is full of people who only want to help you, people who want you to realize that you have friends if you will let us in."

"I can't let you in." Erica said, as her eyes burned with unshed tears. She truly wanted to believe her, she wanted someone to be able to turn too. Someone to care about her. But she was scared of getting hurt. She really liked Peter, Elizabeth. And Neal. Thought they were really great, and she even trusted them. But it was hard to let them in all the way.

The conversation was cut off when Peter walked over. He saw the expressions on their faces and knew he had interrupted something.

"Here's the plan." He said, looking at the young girl. "You and Joey will stay here tonight, then tomorrow we will move you to a safe house. You will have round the clock protection at the safe house until Finch is in custody." Then he looked at his wife. "I want you to stay at the safe house also, I don't want you to be alone until Finch is caught."

"Okay." She said, surprising her husband. Peter had been prepared for an argument.

"Okay?" He asked.

"Okay." She repeated.

"Okay." Peter said, walking off.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

That night, Joey and Erica slept on a folding bed that had been rolled into Peter's office. Elizabeth was asleep on another folding bed. Satchmo was asleep at the foot of the kids' bed. Peter was sitting at his desk watching them sleep. Neal was sitting at his own desk, going over everything they knew about Finch.

Peter couldn't help but smile at the site of them slumbering, they looked so peaceful. He stood up and walked over to the kids' bed and pulled the sheet further up, covering them up. He gently brushed Joey's hair from his eyes and looked down at the kids.

He couldn't explain the overwhelming urge to protect them, to help them stay together. He was a great FBI agent and took his job very seriously, and protecting them was his job. But it was more then his since of duty that made him want to help them, it was something much stronger.

Peter sighed and quietly left the room, walking down the stairs and over to Neal's desk. The young man looked as exhausted as he felt.

"Anything?" Peter asked, as he sat down.

"Nothing." Neal sighed in frustration.

"Let's call it a night." Peter said. "You look like you could use some sleep." He nodded to two more folding beds that were set up in the squad room.

Neal nodded and stood up, stretching his tired muscles. "What about you?"

"I'll turn in in a minute." Peter said.

Neal nodded once again, then went to one of the beds and laid down. He was asleep within a few moments.

Peter was about to turn out the desk lamp and turn in himself, when he saw the sketch pad that Erica had been drawing in. He picked it up and started flipping trough it, smiling at the drawings. Most were of Joey. He found a few of himself, Neal, Elizabeth, Jones, Diana, Satchmo, and even a couple of Hughes. The last drawing took his breath away.

Peter and Elizabeth were sitting in chairs side by side, and were holding hands. Joey was sitting in Elizabeth's lap; her arm was wrapped around his waist. Erica was sitting in Peter's lap; his arm was wrapped around her. Neal stood behind Peter and Elizabeth, one hand on Peter's shoulder and the other on Elizabeth's shoulder. Satchmo was sitting in the floor, between Peter and Elizabeth.

Peter stared at the drawing for a long time, memorized by it. It looked so right, so natural. It looked just like a family portrait should.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

The next morning, Peter was standing outside the men's room. A huge grin was on his face.

"Come on out Neal." He called out.

"No Peter." Neal said, from behind the closed bathroom door. "I am not coming out."

"Cowboy up, Neal." Peter said, amusement clearly evident in his voice. "You lost the bet, you have to come out."

"But I look ridiculous." Neal whined.

"You don't want Erica to think you welsh on your bets do you?"

"But I look ridiculous." Neal repeated.

"It's your own fault for betting with a kid."

"You egged me on."

"Come out Neal."

The door opened and Neal stepped out. Peter tried to stop the laughter, but couldn't. He was laughing so hard, his sides started to hurt.

"It's not funny." Neal said.

"Oh yes it is."

"Come on." Neal sighed. "Let's get this over with."

He held his head high and walked down the hall and into the squad room, trying his best to ignore all of the shocked stares. As he walked into the room, the noise stopped and everyone stared at him.

Erica, who was knelling in the floor petting Satchmo, burst out laughing. Soon, the room was filled with laughter.

"Okay everyone." Reese called out, unable to stop smiling. "Back to work."

The laughing tapered off, as did the snickering and stares. Neal sat at his desk and tried to concentrate on his work, but it was hard to do.

He didn't blame anyone for laughing, it was kind of funny. And very unusual for the suave well-dressed Neal Caffrey to be dressed like he was. He was wearing black boots with silver tips, black jeans, a black tee-shirt, a spiked dog collar around his neck, and a spiked collar around both wrists. He was also wearing a black banana on his head.

"I admit it." Erica said, sitting down in the chair beside his desk. "Your normal attire looks better."

"Then can I go change?"

"No."

"You're mean." He smiled.

"I know."

"Okay." Peter said, coming over. "The safe house is set, let's grab your stuff and head over there."

"I am not leaving this building dressed like this." Neal said.

"You're in New York; a lot of people are dressed like that." Peter pointed out.

"Not me."

"You think we should have a little pity on him?" Peter asked the young girl with a wink.

"I guess."

"Be right back." Neal shot up from his chair and practically ran from the room.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Please let me know what you think. I will have another chapter posted soon.


	7. Chapter 7

An hour later, they were standing in the living room of the safe house.

"Rules." Peter said, looking at both children. "Stay away from the windows, stay inside, and do not use the phone."

"I can't go outside?" Joey asked, giving Peter his best puppy eyes.

"No." Peter answered. "You have to stay inside for right now."

"Don't worry, Joey." Neal said. "It'll be fun."

"Not as much fun as going outside." The little boy said.

"Joey." Erica said, knelling in front of him so they were eye level. "Remember, I told you to follow Peter's rules as if they were mine. You are to stay inside and follow all of the rules, or you will be in big trouble. Understood?"

"Yes." But he wasn't happy about it.

"Good." Erica said, standing up.

"Come on, Joey." Jones said, "I'll show you which room is yours."

"We sleep in the same room." Erica said.

"Okay." Jones said. "You two can have the room with the bigger bed." He held out his hand and the little boy took it and walked with him upstairs.

"He really listens to you." Peter said. "Maybe you can work your magic on Neal and get him to listen."

"I'm good, but not that good."

"Hey!" Neal protested. "El, they're double teaming me."

"I can see that." Elizabeth smiled.

"Are you going to help?"

"Of course Neal." She said. "Peter, I doubt anyone can get Neal to listen."

"I meant help me." Neal said. "Not them."

"You did not specify." Elizabeth reminded him.

"Diana, are you going to help me out here?"

"No."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Later that day, Diana was the only agent at the house. Her and Elizabeth were sitting at the dinning room table playing cards. Erica and Joey were sitting on the sofa in the living room watching tv, Satchmo was laying on the sofa with his head on Erica's lap.

"I'm board." Joey said. "Wanna play a game?"

"Sure, what do you want to play?"

"Hide and seek."

"Okay, go hide."

Joey jumped off of the sofa and ran upstairs, Erica smiled and sank further into the sofa.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Peter and Neal were in Peter's office, both men were frustrated that they still didn't have any leads on Finch.

"Peter." Jones said, standing in the doorway. "Marsha Candela wants to talk to you."

"Who's Marsha Candela?" Peter wanted to know.

"Child advocate."

"Send her in."

"Sure."

Jones left and a moment later, a woman in late twenties walked in. Both men stood as she entered.

"Ms. Candela." Peter greeted, shaking her hand. "I'm Agent Peter Burke, this is Neal Caffrey."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, sitting down. "I am here because of Erica and Joey."

"Yes, I figured that."

"I would like to have a private conversation with Erica, now if possible."

"That's not possible." Peter informed her. "I am sure you're aware that a threat has been made against her life."

"Yes of course. I'm assuming she is under round the clock protection."

"Yes she is." Peter assured her.

"I still need to speak with her, it's protocol."

"I understand." Peter said. "I can bring her here in the morning. That way you can have privacy, but she will still be protected in a safe place."

"That sounds fine, I will be here in the morning around nine o'clock."

"Erica will be here. So you need to speak with Joey as well?"

"Not right now."

They said their goodbyes and she left.

"Well looks like Erica will finally get her child advocate she was so adamant about earlier." Neal said.

"She didn't really want one." Peter smiled. "She was just trying to annoy us and avoid answering questions."

Before Neal could respond, his phone rang.

"It's Mozzie." He said, as he answered it. He listed for a moment, and then said "Thanks Moz." And hung up.

"He find out something?" Peter wanted to know.

"Yeah, seems that Finch likes to frequent a gentleman's club on Madison Avenue."

"Looks like we're going to a gentleman's club."

"Elizabeth's going to love hearing that." Neal said.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Peter and Neal walked into the club, and Neal's gaze automatically went to the busty waitress wearing a very skimpy dress. "Can I help you gentlemen find a table?" She asked, smiling at Neal.

"What are you doing here Burke?" A deep voice asked, before either man could answer the woman's question. They turned to see a man in his early thirties. He was just over six feet tall, with broad shoulders and huge arms. He was glaring at Peter.

"Henderson." Peter said. "You work here?"

"Yeah, now leave before I throw you out." He said, taking a menacing step towards the two men.

"Friend of yours, Peter?" Neal asked, getting nervous.

"Lance Henderson, I arrested him five years ago for bank robbery."

"I said leave." Henderson growled.

"How old is your daughter now, Henderson?" Peter asked. "Around fourteen."

"You leave my daughter out of this."

"Right now we are protecting a twelve-year-old girl and her five-year-old brother." Peter informed him. "We're here for that reason only."

"What do you need to know?" Henderson asked.

"We're looking for a man named Finch."

"Yeah, he's a regular. Hasn't been in for awhile."'

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"About three weeks, him and one of the new girls hit it off. She quite the next day, haven't seen either of them since."

"What's the girl's name?"

"Kiki."

"Her real name."

"No idea, she was rooming with Rose. She may know where she is."

"Where's Rose?"

"She's out of town, be back tomorrow. I'll have her to call you."

"Thank you."

"Just keep those kids safe."

"I will."

Henderson walked off, after Peter gave him a business card to give to Rose. "Come on Neal." He said, but the younger man was not paying him any attention. He was staring at the dancers on the stage.

"Caffrey!" Peter snapped, but still no reply.

Peter sighed, then grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the club.

"New rule Peter." Neal said, as they climbed into Peter's car. "No more arresting people who could bench press a small car."

"You don't get to make the rules." Peter said, as he pulled into traffic. "And I will arrest anyone who breaks the law." He gave the younger man a sideways glance. "Remember that."

"Oh, I remember that all right."

"Good."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Peter and Neal walked into the safe house, and saw Diana and Elizabeth sitting on the sofa.

"Any trouble?" Peter asked, as he bent down and kissed his wife.

"None Boss." Diana said.

"Good, go home and get some sleep."

"Okay." She stood up. "Any luck?"

"We may have a lead, but won't know for sure until tomorrow."

Diana nodded, then said her goodbyes and left.

"Where are the kids?" Peter asked.

"Asleep."

"Not anymore." Neal said, as Erica entered the room.

"I thought you were asleep." Elizabeth said.

"I was, I heard the car pull into the drive." The young girl said. "Did you find Finch?" She asked Peter.

"Not yet, but we're still looking. Go on back to bed, in the morning you're going back to the FBI headquarters to speak with a child advocate."

"I'll pass." She said. "I only said I wanted one to aggravate you and avoid answering questions."

"I know." Peter said. "But you still need to talk to her."

"No I don't."

"Erica, it's late and I'm tired. Now go to bed."

"Make me." The twelve-year-old snapped, glaring at him. she was not used to people telling her what to do.

"Excuse me?" Peter asked.

"I said make me."

"Erica." Peter said, sternly. "I am not in the mood for your attitude."

"Too bad."

"Go to bed."

"No."

"Erica." Elizabeth said, trying to calm the situation.

"Piss off." Erica said, sitting on the coffee table and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Enough!" Peter boomed. "Go to bed right now young lady, or to the corner. Your choice."

"You can't make me stand in the corner, I am not a child." Erica said, standing up and standing toe to toe with Peter. He dwarfed the young girl, but she was not baking down. She couldn't believe he was treating like a little kid.

"You are a child." Peter said.

"Compared to you, the Rolling Stones are children."

"That does it." Peter gently, but firmly, took her arm and lead her over to a corner.

"I am not standing in the corner." She insisted.

"Yes you are." Peter said, his voice hard. "I will not tolerate this behavior."

"You have no right."

"I have every right." Peter growled. "You are a kid, I am an adult. Look Erica, I care what happens to you, I care about your future. Right now you are under the impression that you can do whatever you want without consequences. And I know that in the past, that was true. But not now, now you are under my protective custody. And part of that protection is to ensure that you are not only physically safe, but also taken care of"

Erica stared at him for a moment, not sure she really heard him. He really did care for her.

"Turn around and face the corner." Peter said.

Erica wasn't quite sure why, but she did as she was told. She couldn't explain why, but it felt good to stand in the corner. She was always the one in charge, the one making the rules for her and her brother. It felt good to give some of that responsibility to someone else. To have an adult who she trusted enough to give that responsibility to.

After fifteen minutes, Erica was really regretting back talking Peter. Standing in the corner was boring, no wonder Joey hated it.

"Come here, Erica." Peter said.

She turned around and walked over to Peter, who the only one else in the room. Neal and Elizabeth had left while she was in the corner.

"Are you ready to go to bed now, without any argument?" Peter asked.

"Yes."

"Then go on, I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay."

"And you will go in the morning and speak with the child advocate."

"Okay, I will."

"That's my girl" He gently kissed the top of her head, "Good night."

"Good night." Erica smiled.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Erica wasn't sure what woke her up, but something felt wrong. She looked beside her, but didn't see Joey. A quick scan of the room proved that he was not there. She quickly got out of bed, trying to calm the feeling that something was wrong. The young girl walked into the hall and down the stairs, but still heard nothing.

She walked into the living room and saw Peter laying in the floor, a bullet hole was in his forehead.

"Peter." She whispered, covering her mouth with her hands to keep from screaming.

"You killed my husband." A voice said. She turned and saw Elizabeth and Neal standing there, both glaring at her.

"What?" Erica asked.

"You killed my husband." Elizabeth repeated. "He was protecting you, it's your fault."

"No, I…I didn't want him to get hurt."

"But I did get hurt." Erica spun around and saw Peter standing there, the bullet hole still in his head. "It's your fault."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Peter was checking the locks on the doors one more time, when he heard a loud scream coming from the kid's room. He drew his gun and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He burst into their room, then quickly put his gun away when he saw the young girl sitting up in bed crying. Joey was standing beside the bed, looking at this sister with a scared expression.

"It's okay, Erica." Peter said, sitting on the bed and wrapping the girl in a tight hug. "It was just a dream."

Erica clung to him and sobbed.

Neal and Elizabeth were there by then. Elizabeth sat on the bed also and gently rubbed circles in the distraught girl's back. Neal picked up Joey and carried him out of the room.

"It was just a dream." Peter assured her, again surprised by how natural it felt to comfort the young girl. How right it felt to hold her in his arms.

Erica continued to cry, eventfully falling asleep I his arms. Peter gently laid her back down.

"Must have been a horrible dream." Elizabeth said, as she covered the girl up.

"Yeah." Peter agreed.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

More coming soon. Please let me know what you think. I love feedback :))))))


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Erica lay in bed wide awake. She had been awake for the past two hours, thinking about her dream. She was positive that Peter would take a bullet for her, she knew he would give his life for hers. And that was the problem. She didn't want the man to get hurt because of her.

Erica looked beside her and smiled sadly at the sight of her baby brother curled up asleep.

"I screwed everything up, kido." She whispered. "You deserve better, and so does Peter." With tears in her eyes, she made a painful decision and climbed out of bed. She quickly threw some clothes into her back pack and gently kissed Joey's cheek.

"I love you." She whispered to the slumbering boy. "Please don't hate me for this, but you will be so much better off without me. I know Peter will find you a good home, you can trust him."

Erica went to the window and opened it quietly, and then she climbed out onto the rose trellis. With ease, she climbed down to the ground.

"Where are you going?" A voice boomed behind her. She spun around and sighed when she saw Jones standing there, an angry scowl on his face.

"Hey Jones." She said.

"Let's go." He took her arm and they walked to the front of the house and up to the porch. Jones knocked on the door, and a moment later Peter threw the door opened and glared at the young girl.

"Lose something?" Jones asked, as they entered the house. "Saw her sneaking down the trellis."

"I thought you promised not to run." Peter said. Erica noticed that his voice sounded more hurt then angry. And that made her feel even worse. "Where's Joey?"

"Upstairs asleep." She said, looking at the floor. She dropped her back pack to floor and stood there trying not to cry.

"Why?" Peter asked. "Why did you run?"

"I didn't run, I climbed." She said.

Peter sighed and said. "Go get ready, we leave in twenty minutes." Then he walked off.

Erica watched him go and then ran up the stairs, thinking that the man now hated her. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door, then she leaned against the door and slid to the floor crying.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

"Peter." Elizabeth said, after the young girl ran upstairs. "You need to talk to her, find out why she tried to run."

"I know." Peter sighed. "I just need to calm down first. Now I know why my parents used to send me to my room before they dealt with me."

"I'm guessing it had something to do with her dream." Neal said.

"What dream?" Jones asked.

"She woke up last night screaming." Peter explained. "Then cried herself to sleep, it must have been a pretty bad dream."

"She was going to leave Joey." Neal said. "My guess is she knew he would be safe with you."

"Yeah." Peter said, as he started up the stairs. "I'll go talk to her."

Peter walked upstairs and saw Joey standing in the hallway in front of the closed bathroom door, he was looking at the door sadly. When Peter reached him, he knew why. He could hear Erica sobbing behind the door.

"Erica's crying." Joey said, his own eyes tearing up.

"I know." Peter said, placing a gently hand on the boy's shoulders. "She'll be okay, go on downstairs."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Peter knelt in front of him and said. "Erica's scared and confused right now, but she will be okay."

"I don't want her to be sad."

"Neither do I."

"Will you help her to not be sad?"

"Yes, I will do everyhitng I can to make her happy." Peter assured the small boy.

"Okay."

"Now go on."

Joey nodded, and then headed down the stairs. Peter stood up and knocked on the door, but got no answer.

"Come on Erica." Peter said. "We need to talk." Still no answer. "Erica." He said, more sternly. "Open this door."

The door opened and Erica walked out, her face red from crying and her eyes were puffy. She stood in front of him, with her head hung down. She had stopped crying.

"Come on." Peter said, gently taking her hand in his and leading her into the bedroom. He sat on the bed and she stood in front of him once again.

"Erica." He said, softly. "Look at me please."

She looked up and was confused to see kindness in his eyes instead of anger.

"Why did you run?"

"I don't want you to get hurt." She admitted.

"Did I get hurt in your dream last night?"

"You got killed, and it was my fault."

"Listen Honey." Peter said, lifting her up and sitting her on his knee. He wrapped an arm around her and said. "It was only a dream. But even if it wasn't, even if I did get killed, it would not have been your fault. Remember what I said, you can not control the actions of others."

"Finch wants me, not you."

"Finch is a criminal, I catch criminals. We would have crossed paths anyway, and for some reason a lot of the criminals want to kill me. I don't know why, I mean I am a sociable person."

"I really like you." The young girl surprised herself by admitting it. But it felt good to actually saw it. "I trust you."

"I really like you too, and I trust you." Peter said, hugging her. "No more running."

"No more running." She said. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "Even after Finch is caught, no more running. I know you will do everything you can to keep us together."

"I promise you." Peter said. "I will never betray that trust."

And he meant it.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

"I still don't see why I need to talk to her." Erica said, as her, Peter and Neal entered the squad room. "My rights are not being violated."

"It's protocol." Peter said. "It's for your protection."

"I've got you for my protection."

"Agent Burke, Mr. Caffrey." Ms. Candela said, as she walked over. She smiled at the young girl. "You must be Erica. I am Marsha Candela."

"Hello." Erica said.

"Come on." Candela said. "Let's go get some ice cream and have a chat."

"Remember." Peter told the woman. "She stays inside the building."

"Of course."

Peter ruffled Erica's hair and said. "Behave yourself."

"Aye aye Captain." She said, with a salute.

Peter smiled as she walked off with Ms. Candela.

"Come on." Peter said, "Let's get some work done."

They went into Peter's office.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Erica followed the woman down the hall and right past the cafeteria.

"We just passed the…" Erica started, but stopped when the woman suddenly grabbed her hair and jerked her head back, and then she put a damp cloth over her nose and mouth. Erica tried to fight back, but was taken by surprise. She went limp and slumped to the floor.

Candela looked around to make sure no one was around, and then she picked the young girl up and dumped her into a laundry cart on wheels that was left there. She grabbed a janitor's jacket from the cart and put it on, then pushed the cart down the hallway.

She pushed the cart into the elevator and went to the basement. Once there, she continued to push the cart to a service elevator and rode it to the ground floor. The woman then went to a service entrance, and pushed the cart outside into an ally.

"Not bad Kiki." Finch said, kissing the woman. "Not bad at all."

"It was a piece of cake." She said.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Peter and Neal were in Peter's office, when his phone rung.

"Burke." He said into it.

"Hello, Agent Burke." A female voice said. "My name is Rose. Well actually it's Rosland Adams."

"Hello Ms. Adams." Peter greeted. "I understand that a woman named Kiki was your roommate."

"Yes, until she met Finch."

"We're looking for Finch, I was hoping Kiki could tell me where he is. Do you know how to contact her?"

"No, I haven't seen her since she moved out. She was nice woman, working on a degree in child care. Until she met Finch, then she changed."

"What's her real name?"

"Marsha Candela."

"What?" Peter asked, jumping to his feet.

"Marsha Candela." Rose repeated.

Without another word, Peter hung up and ran from the room. Neal, who had no idea what was going on, followed.

"Diana." Peter called out.

"Yeah Boss?"

""Lock down this building. No one in or out, no exceptions."

Diana nodded and quickly did as she was told.

"Peter." Neal said. "What's wrong?"

"Marsha Candela is Kiki."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Erica woke up with a moan, slowly opening her eyes she saw that she was laying on the concrete floor of what looked like an abandoned warehouse. She saw Finch and Candela sitting at a table a few feet away.

"She's awake." Candela said. Her and Finch stood up and walked over to the young girl.

Erica sat up the best she could, her feet were tied together as were her ankles.

"Peter is so going to kick your ass." She said.

"I highly doubt that." Finch said.

"I didn't lead the FBI to you, I didn't know you existed until I walked into that hotel room."

"That doesn't matter now." Finch said. "My original plan was to kill you, but I've made another plan. You are going to help me and Marsha make a lot of money."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you will suffer." Finch pulled a knife from his belt and knelt in front of her. he touched the tip of the knife to the young girl's throat. "I know how to persuade people to do as I say. You make us money and you will not be harmed. You try anything, or refuse to cooperate, and I will hurt you."

"Peter is looking for me."

"Burke will not rescue you, no one will."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Peter was pissed, and very worried. He was standing in the security room watching video footage of Candela abducting Erica. They were able to trace her every movement, up until she pushed the cart outside into the alley.

"I can't believe I let her take Erica like that." Peter said.

"You had no way of knowing she was Kiki." Neal reminded him. She was a child advocate, had all of the right credentials. There was nothing you could have done."

"I promised Erica that I would protect her."

"And you will, we will find her Peter."

"She's just a little girl."

"A very smart little girl." Neal said. "She knows how to take care of herself."

"Peter." Jones said, walking into the room. "I have Candela's address."

"Get Diana, I'll get the search warrant."

Jones nodded and left.

"Come on." Peter said.

Half an hour later, they were at Candela's apartment. There was no one there.

"Hey Peter." Neal said, as she flipped through the woman's mail. "She rented a warehouse about ten miles from here."

"Let's check it out." Peter said. "This warrant covers all of her properties, rentals included."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Erica was sitting at the table, she was no longer tied.

"Okay." She said. "It's a new twist on the Spanish Prisoner."

"What's that?" Candela asked.

"You convince the marks that there is a wealthy person in a Spanish prison, and that he will reward anyone who helps him get out. The marks give the bribe money, but are never reimbursed."

"What's the twist?" Finch asked.

"We say the person is in Russia, and that the bribe money win over fifty thousand. We'll probably need about twenty marks to raise the money."

"How will we convince them?" Finch asked.

"I pretend to be the prisoner's daughter, let it accidentally slip out that Daddy's extremely wealthy."

"Can you pull off being a Russian?"

"Sure, just need to die my hair. I speak Russian fluently. Along with Spanish, French, Chinese, Japanese, and Italian."

"That can come in very handy." Finch said.

"We need some papers, I can do most of them myself. Take about two weeks to set up."

"You have one."

"Then I better get started."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

While they were talking inside, the FBI were listening outside.

"We go in on three." Peter whispered.

Jones, Diana, and Neal nodded.

"One, two, three."

"FBI!" Peter shouted, as they burst into the building. "Freeze!"

Finch pulled a gun, but Peter shot the gun from his hand before he had it halfway raised. Finch yelled in pain and grabbed his injured hand.

Candela grabbed Erica's arm and jerked her to her feet. Then she stood behind the young girl and held a knife to her throat.

"Drop it, lady." Peter said, aiming the gun at her head. "Before I put one in your forehead."

"Do and she dies." Candela said.

"Hey Erica." Peter said. Then he started speaking in French. Erica nodded, then grabbed the woman's hand and pushed it away from her, then she stomped on the woman's foot.

Candela yelled out and released her grip on the young girl. As soon as she was released, Erica ran over and stood behind Peter.

Jones and Diana arrested the two kidnappers, and Peter knelt in front of Erica checking her for injuries.

"I didn't run." She said,

"I know, Honey."

"I knew you'd find me." She smiled.

"Come on, let's go." Peter smiled.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

A little while later, they were all back at the FBI headquarters. Including Elizabeth. Her and Peter were in Peter's office. They were standing facing each other.

"El." Peter said, holding her hands in his.

"Yes, Honey?"

"We need to talk." He wasn't sure how to say it, how to explain the way he felt. "Erica and Joey are wonderful kids."

"I know."

"They need adults in their life who they can trust."

"I know that too." His wife said, with a smile. "That's why I think we should adopt them."

"You do?" Peter asked.

"I do."

"Have I told you recently how much I love you?"

"Yes, but you can tell me again."

Their kiss started gentle, but was soon a passionate one.

"That is just gross."

They pulled apart and turned to the door where Erica and Joey were standing. It was Erica who made the comment.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789

987654321 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

I thought I would finish this story tonight, but I am getting sleepy and have to work tomorrow so I am stopping here. I will have the end of the story posted by tomorrow night. I hope you like it.


End file.
